Un Voleur patenté très tenté
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: Quand Cal était plus jeune, il a tenté l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie des Voleurs mais les résultats se font attendre et la patience n'a jamais été le point fort de notre malicieux voleur.


_**Un Voleur Patenté très tenté.**_

Caliban Dal Salan allait vers ses dix-sept ans et il ne s'y faisait pas. Ah ça non ! Qu'il ait pris deux ans d'âge pendant son voyage dans les Limbes, passe encore, il pouvait s'y habituer. Ce sont les centimètres qui vont avec qui le dérangeaient le plus. Ça, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces. Il s'était toujours trouvé un peu petit, seulement, maintenant, ça n'allait plus du tout ! Comment allait-il faire dorénavant pour se faufiler avec autant d'aisance afin de vol … emprunter pour une durée indéterminée les affaires des autres ? Sa carrière de Voleur Patenté était foutue ! C'était du moins ce qu'il se disait, avant de se rappeler que son propre père faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et que cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être le meilleur Voleur Patenté avec sa mère.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Tara, une fois de plus. Les Limbes ! Vraiment, il aura tout fait avec elle ! Mais il reconnaissait bien volontiers que c'était avec la jeune fille qu'il s'amusait le plus. Décidément, si Tara n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer ! Son amitié avec la jeune Héritière lui avait valu son pesant d'aventures toutes aussi palpitantes les unes que les autres et avaient développé considérablement ses talents de Voleur. Il pouvait donc aussi la remercier.

Il n'en restait pas moins que sa petite taille lui manquait, sans doute par nostalgie. Il se souvenait de son grand frère, Benjamin, qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne pourrait être Voleur Patenté parce qu'il était trop petit et n'avait donc pas assez de force pour les missions les plus dangereuses. Il était à peine âgé de dix ans quand il avait résolument décidé de se présenter à l'examen d'entrée à l'école des Voleurs Patentés. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'eux et commençait à croire qu'on l'avait oublié. Cal, aujourd'hui Voleur Patenté agréé, se souvenait avec délectation de cette journée.

Cela faisait deux interminables semaines qu'il avait passé l'examen de sélection et pas le moindre signe de vie. Par les crocs de Gélisor, il allait devenir fou s'il restait encore une journée de plus à guetter le courrier. Maugréant dans son absence de barbe, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de sortcelier, Blondin à ses côtés, il sortit de la demeure familiale, non sans balancer son pied dans un malheureux caillou qui ne lui avait rien fait. Il invoqua un rapide Transmitus et se trouva, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « scoop », devant l'imposante mais néanmoins discrète école des Voleurs Patentés. Cal sourit malicieusement à son compagnon d'âme et celui-ci glapit en agitant sa queue, lui retransmettant sa joie quant à son projet.

Ah, ils voulaient jouer avec ses nerfs, très bien, mais le petit Voleur Patenté, enfin futur, allait jouer aussi. Il en avait marre d'attendre passivement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il attendu ? Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! C'était décidé : il irait lui-même chercher ses satanés résultats et qu'Ariena Lupin, meilleure Voleur Patenté qui ait existé, lui pardonne son ambition.

Cal se gratta la tête et réfléchit. La tâche était loin d'être évidente : lui, petit adolescent de dix ans, même pas Voleur Patenté, voulait pénétrer par effraction dans l'école desdits Voleurs Patentés, soit les spécialistes de l'effraction, pour voler, enfin emprunter, le temps d'une lecture, les résultats de l'examen de sélection. Oui, rien que ça, c'était un bon résumé. Le grand manoir qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas très bien protégé mais il savait que c'était tout le contraire pour y être entré lors de l'examen. Il avait vu au premier coup d'œil cinq systèmes anti-intrusion, dont quelques-uns qui devaient être faux pour en dissimuler de plus complexes. Aussi, il savait, pour l'avoir lu dans le _Guide d'un bon Voleur_, qu'un puissant sort empêchait tous les étrangers à l'école d'y pratiquer la magie. Slurk ! C'était ce détail-là qui lui posait le plus de problème. En cas de danger imminent, du genre se faire surprendre par un maître Voleur ravi de voir un individu dérober les résultats, il ne pourrait pas utiliser un Transmitus vite fait bien fait pour s'échapper. Cal s'accroupit contre le mur d'enceinte et caressa pensivement et nonchalamment Blondin. Il devait établir un plan pour rentrer et non foncer tête baissée et improviser, même s'il adorait ça.

Une ébauche d'idée lui parvint grâce à Blondin et il la vérifia en faisant le tour de l'enceinte. Blondin avait forcément raison ! Il était certain que l'école ait un système d'égout comme tous les bâtiments de cette ville. Ou alors la bouche d'évacuation était vraiment très éloignée pour décourager ce type de tentative … désespérée. Ce qui était bien entendu le cas. « Très bien, passons, idée suivante ! »

Il eut soudain une idée, plus raisonnable, plus dangereuse et pas des plus astucieuses. Mais largement dans ses compétences. Après tout, l'infiltration n'était-elle pas le minimum requis pour qui se prétend Voleur ? Cal invoqua un Transmitus et retourna chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement cette journée allait être superbe. Il prit joyeusement et discrètement les affaires qu'il devait emprunter pour mener à bien son autre … emprunt. Son action bien menée, il retourna sagement devant l'école des Voleurs Patentés. Blondin secoua la tête, légèrement étourdi : ça commençait à bien faire tous ces Transmitus !

Cal ajusta sa tenue, qui était en réalité la vieille tenue de son frère, et entra tout bonnement par la porte principale. Même s'il devait éviter de rencontrer des personnes susceptibles de le reconnaître, entrer, comme il se doit par la porte d'entrée et paraître comme l'un des élèves, était la solution la plus audacieuse mais aussi la plus ridiculement simple qu'il ait trouvée. À sa connaissance, la puce dans la tenue de son frère était toujours active et lui permettait donc de passer les premières défenses magiques de l'école. Si c'était le contraire … hé bien il savait courir … Cal baissa la tête et fit mine d'être préoccupé par une tâche inexistante sur sa tenue impeccable afin de dissimuler son visage aux scoops de l'entrée. Blondin trottait à côté de lui, la queue fouettant nerveusement l'air et ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui. Au bout de quelques mètres à peine, Cal se pétrifia en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il le savait, ce projet était trop présomptueux, qu'allait-il trouver comme excuse ?

− Hé, toi ! Dois-je te rappeler que les Familiers doivent être miniaturiser dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Ce n'est pas une ménagerie ici !

Cal crut défaillir de joie en entendant l'élève qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas heureusement.

− Ah oui désolé, comme je suis sorti ce matin, j'ai oublié de le miniaturiser de nouveau, ma chambre est à deux pas, je ne vous importunerai plus, balbutia-t-il avec un petit sourire penaud.

− C'est bon, je ne dirais rien, toi tu n'as qu'un renard mais tu vois quand le familier est plus encombrant, c'est autre chose, soupira le jeune Voleur. Allez, file avant qu'on ne te remarque.

Cal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça droit devant lui, se faufilant à travers les élèves et cherchant désespérément un couloir vide où faire le point. Sa requête ne fut pas exaucée, à son plus grand désespoir. Il continua donc d'avancer aléatoirement, observant furtivement tout en restant naturel, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer la direction à suivre pour rejoindre ces fichus résultats tant désirés.

Dans le brouhaha ambiant, il entendit distinctement quelqu'un appeler son frère. Nom d'un petit bonhomme, comme disait les nonsos, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait, à l'exception de sa petite taille justement, à son frère vu de dos. Cal accéléra le pas, sans se précipiter, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Cependant, l'ami de son frère insistait. Il devait à tout prix le distancer : non seulement celui-ci se rendrait bien compte qu'il n'est pas son frère – la découverte de l'année ! – et surtout il était bien probable qu'il le connaisse et fasse échouer son plan bancal – il devait le reconnaître. La voix se rapprochait et son propriétaire avec, déduisit brillamment Cal. Alors le jeune garçon augmenta encore le pas, tourna à droite et s'engouffra dans la première pièce. Du moins, il aurait dû si un mur de pierre bel et bien réel ne se dressait pas derrière le montant de porte. Cal le percuta de plein fouet et tomba en arrière sous le choc. Légèrement étourdi et sa fierté d'apprenti voleur un peu égratignée, il se redressa et continua sa fuite dans l'école, ignorant complètement où il se dirigeait. Au fur et à mesure, les élèves se faisaient plus rares et le camarade de son frère cessa de l'interpeller. Cal tourna encore à une intersection et monta des escaliers. Il s'assit sur une marche et souffla un moment.

− On l'a échappé belle hein, Blondin, soupira-t-il en caressant son frère d'âme. Maintenant réfléchissons : si j'étais des papiers importants où serais-je ? Dans un bureau administratif, certainement bien gardés, rangés éventuellement dans un dossier qui n'a rien à voir avec les résultats pour tromper. A moins qu'ils ne soient pas aussi tordus que moi et qu'ils ne se doutent pas que quelqu'un essaye de les subtiliser … Le garçon soupira de nouveau en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. Trouvons l'administration pour commencer.

Les murs étaient ornés avec moins de fat que le palais impérial mais faisaient preuve d'une certaine richesse non négligeable. Au milieu de divers ornementations, Cal remarqua dans le coin d'un mur des écriteaux indicatifs. Il se trouvait apparemment à l'étage d'étude des pièges. Il lui fallait donc encore en monter un pour arriver à sa terre promise personnelle. Il se pressa de gravir l'escalier et d'accéder à l'étage administratif, peu désireux de s'éterniser dans l'école qu'il savait truffée de pièges prêts à se déclencher au moindre faux pas.

Il lui fallait trouver maintenant la bonne pièce et une distraction pour éloigner l'éventuel occupant. D'après lui, il pensait plus logique que les papiers se trouvent dans le bureau des admissions – sous réserve qu'il existe – ou encore dans le bureau du directeur – ce qui corsait considérablement l'affaire. Cal fit le tour de l'étage, lisant sur chaque porte le nom des bureaux, ceux-ci étant plus ou moins incongrus : le bureau des premières années, le bureau des accidents de classe des pièges – Cal avait noté la précision du nom ridicule mais qui lui servirait probablement lors de sa scolarité – celui de ceux qui se croyaient les plus malins – ce bureau-là, il n'avait pas compris … – ou encore le bureau des professeurs – un classique indétrônable dans lequel il ne s'aventurerait certainement pas. Mais pas de bureau des admissions. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter sa chance dans le bureau du directeur. Glups.

La serrure étant la meilleure amie des Voleurs Patentés. Ils en avaient mis partout dans l'école comme un hommage, compensant leur facilité déconcertante à être crocheter par de puissants sortilèges piégeurs dont il espérait ne pas faire les frais. Farfouillant dans ses poches, le malicieux futur Voleur en sortit un outil indispensable à la réussite de l'opération : le désactivateur de piège de son père. Cal vénérait cet objet, qui ne lui appartenait malheureusement pas, et devait le remettre à sa place aussitôt sa petite opération finie s'il ne voulait pas subir des conséquences … tragiques. Cette petite merveille, très coûteuse, se plaçait sur les serrures et désactivait tous les pièges présents sur la porte. Cal la posa avec mille précautions sur le boitier de serrure et tapota deux fois sur le système qui clignota trois fois avant de faire un petit bruit significatif. Cal poussa un cri de joie muet en levant les bras puis se précipita sur le trou de la serrure afin de vérifier si le directeur était bien présent. Il réprima un grognement en constatant la présence de l'homme et s'appuya pensif contre le mur, ami fidèle toujours prêt à le soutenir.

Cal fouilla de nouveau dans ses poches, faisant glisser les objets divers entre ses doigts habiles. Il lui fallait un plan … encore … C'est en regardant Blondin qu'il eut soudain l'idée la plus lamentable de toute sa courte vie. Mais il était à court, rien de ce qu'il avait pris dans ses poches ne pouvait l'aider étant donné que ses parents refusaient qu'il ait son propre matériel pour le moment. Il avait dû, dans la limite de ses moyens, emprunter à droite à gauche des poches de la famille et dans une famille de Voleur Patenté, ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Cal transmit son idée à Blondin qui couina de surprise et de mécontentement. Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas faire ça : il allait se faire rôtir sur place ou même empaillé dans le bureau du directeur ! Non, il ne pouvait pas être la diversion … définitivement non.

− Allez quoi Blondin ! C'est notre futur qui se joue, lui murmura Cal plaintif. Si tu le fais, je te donnerais du spatchoune frais, argumenta le malicieux petit garçon.

Le flot d'images négatives, que Blondin transmettait, s'interrompit alléché par la récompense. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de finalement céder sous la gourmandise, du spatchoune ça ne se refusait pas ! Courageusement, le petit renard poussa du museau la porte et se faufila dans l'entrebâillement. Il se raidit en voyant de dos l'imposant directeur, assis sur sa chaise, consultant quelques documents. Cal fit de même que son compagnon d'âme contre son mur, suivant le cours des pensées de son renard. Dans quelle bouse de dragon s'était-il empêtré jusqu'au cou par sa curiosité ?

Blondin regarda la pièce, cherchant des papiers importants, et se décida pour les papiers que lisait le directeur. Il se mit en appui sur les poignées des tiroirs et s'étendit de toute sa longueur, tirant même la langue pour atteindre les fameux papiers, mais rien à faire, il était décidément trop petit tout comme son maître. Blondin remplit ses petits poumons de familier et sauta sur les genoux du directeur qui grommela vaguement quelques mots. Cal, quant à lui, arrêta de respirer devant l'audace de son compagnon. En revanche, quand il vit les mots qui étaient inscrits sur les papiers, sous les yeux de Blondin qui n'y comprenait rien, ceux de Cal brillèrent. Les résultats tant convoités ! Mais pourquoi devait-il s'appeler Salan est être en fin de liste …

Soudainement, le directeur ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de stupéfaction et Blondin glapit de surprise. Il n'attendit pas plus et déguerpit aussi vite que ses capacités animales lui permettaient. Cal, abasourdi de l'initiative de son compagnon qui s'enfuyait avec les résultats, ce qui n'était pas du tout, du tout prévu, était figé et vit Blondin filer devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit en grand devant le directeur qui percuta Cal de plein fouet.

− Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici par les gants de velours d'Ariena ?

Ni une, ni deux, Cal emboîta le pas à son fidèle ami et courut à en perdre haleine par les mêmes chemins qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt en les maudissant parce que trop remplis. Cette fois-ci, il maudissait le vide qui ne laissait que lui comme voleur tout désigné. Il devait le semer, se poser dans un coin à l'abri des regards, regarder les résultats et bien sûr les rendre pour ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait. C'était de bons objectifs oui, mais pour l'heure, il s'agissait de courir ! Il entendait le directeur vociférer tout ce qu'il pouvait, exigeant « que quelqu'un se décide à arrêter ses deux misérables voleurs », et Cal courait toujours, priant les deux lunes qu'il s'arrête. Il tourna encore et encore dans n'importe quel sens, sans nulle logique, oubliant même la sienne.

Le directeur, plus de la première jeunesse, commençait à se laisser distancer. Cal jeta alors ses dernières forces dans un sprint épuisant et se rua sur une porte, Blondin sous le bras, en espérant que ce ne soit pas une fausse comme il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Une salle vide l'accueillit, quoiqu'à cette heure il aurait tout trouvé d'accueillant, et il se précipita au fond de celle-ci. Cal récupéra les fameux papiers tout en félicitant son compagnon et attendit, le cœur battant, d'entendre les bruits de pas du directeur passer devant sa porte. Cet instant d'attente lui parut une éternité et finalement les sons tant attendus se firent entendre et il put enfin se détendre. Les papiers étaient sur ses genoux, là devant lui, la page de couverture seule l'empêchant de dévoiler les premiers noms des admis. Les mains moites, le jeune futur voleur prit un air solennel et ouvrit le dossier … qui émit un bruit de sirène monumental.

− ALERTE ! ALERTE ! VOUS N'ETES PAS AUTORISÉ A LIRE CE DOSSIER ! SI VOUS PERSISTEZ NOUS NOUS VERRONS CONTRAINT DE RÉAGIR.

Paniqué, Cal parcourut fébrilement les pages mais ne put en lire un seul mot pour la simple et bonne raison que les lettres se collèrent sur la peau de son visage incrédule tandis que celles qui ne trouvèrent pas de place l'entourèrent, formant des mots qui étaient déclamés à voix haute avec la même puissance première.

− Par le Transmitus, que je ne sois plus ici puisque pour moi ça sent le roussi, tenta-t-il dans la panique que lui causait le fait inhabituel de se faire attaquer par des lettres.

− TUITUITUITUITUITUITUI ALERTE INTRUS, ALERTE INTRUS, ALERTE INTRUS.

Par tous les ancêtres, il avait oublié la plus importante de toutes les alarmes. Il était cuit, foutu. Après tous ces efforts, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. Non seulement il allait se faire attraper la main dans le sac mais en plus il ne savait toujours pas s'il était accepté, s'il pouvait toujours l'être après cette petite folie ! La porte s'ouvrit et une foule de personnes entra dans la pièce, cernant le petit coupable qui n'en menait pas large. De la foule surgit son grand frère Benjamin, dans sa tenue de Voleur Patenté flambant neuve, les sourcils froncés.

− Oh non, soupira-t-il en voyant son cher petit frère, j'avais peur que ce ne soit toi quand le directeur m'a parlé d'un petit garçon brun accompagné d'un renard. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, par Demiderus, s'exclama-t-il en secouant Cal par les épaules. Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre ? Non monsieur Cal est au-dessus de tout cela, il est le plus futé lui, il va piquer les résultats ! Dire que je vais devoir rattraper tes bêtises auprès du directeur pour maintenir ton inscription.

À partir de ce moment-là, Cal n'écouta plus : peu lui importait s'il devait avoir de sérieux ennuis auprès de ses parents ou même avec la direction, il était pris !

Oui, Cal se souvenait avec délice de cette journée qui avait changé sa vie, souvenir triomphant d'une de ses missions personnelles les plus ratées. Il s'était d'ailleurs sacrément fait hurler dessus en rentrant chez lui. Ses parents l'avait noyé sous un flot de réprimandes, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu louper chez leur petit dernier et le privant par la même occasion de son cadeau de félicitation : son propre désactiveur de piège. Il avait fait ses preuves avec sa petite taille pour aller contre son frère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses preuves envers lui-même et ce gang qu'il voulait protéger.


End file.
